taootfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoking Room
The First Class Smoking Room, located on A-Deck aft of the Aft Grand Staircase, was a "late night" lounge wherein passengers could congregate. It was considered by many to be one of the grandest and most expensive rooms on the ship, decorated with dark mahogany wood with intricate carvings and inlaid mother of pearl patterns, red and blue lino tiles, and stained glass windows, with interior windows being electrically illuminated. At the center of the room was a large marble coal-burning fireplace, the only working fireplace on the ship. The room was exclusively for men, a place to socialize and discuss matters of business, smoke, drink, and play games of chance (except on Sundays). It was serviced by a small bar, and a revolving door granted direct access to the port-side Veranda and Palm Court, though they cannot be accessed by the player. It was in this room, standing at the fireplace, that Thomas Andrews, the ship's designer, was reportedly last seen, although this has been disputed; this story, which was published in a 1912 book (Thomas Andrews: Shipbuilder) and therefore perpetuated, came from John Stewart, a steward on the ship who in fact left the ship in boat n. 15 at approximately 1:40 a.m. There were testimonies of sightings of Andrews after that moment. It appears that Andrews stayed in the smoking room for some time to gather his thoughts, then he continued assisting with the evacuation. At around 2:00 AM, Andrews was seen back on the boat deck. The crowd had begun to stir, but there were still women reluctant to leave the ship. To be heard and to draw attention to himself, Andrews waved his arms and announced to them in a loud voice. Another reported sighting was of Andrews frantically throwing deck chairs into the ocean for passengers to use as floating devices. Andrews then headed towards the bridge perhaps searching for Captain Smith. Andrews was last seen leaving the ship at the last moment. Accessibility The Smoking Room can be accessed at any time during the course of the game. It is here the player meets Buick Riviera, who allows the player to play Blackjack with him. Later in the game, Blackjack must be played if Frank wants to earn the Boat Pass. Despite the fact that the Smoking Room was exclusively for men, Beatrix Conkling can first be encountered here. She asks if Carlson is intimidated by women who smoke and will eventually relate the story of Shailagh Hacker. After Frank meets with Georgia in her cabin, Charles can be found here (or, if found on the Boat Deck, he'll invite Frank to join him here) and will tell Frank the truth behind Georgia's diamond necklace. Optionally, Frank may also encounter Charles here after speaking to Georgia on the A-deck promenade but will not yet reveal as many secrets yet. It is here he remains until all of the lifeboats leave the ship, when he'll move out to the Boat Deck. Frank must proceed here after finding the pack of cigarettes at the Cafe Parisien and give it to Max in order to obtain more information about where Willie hid the notebook. Trivia * One of the cutscenes played during the sinking shows water breaking through a stained-glass window in this room. The windows along the inner wall were lit by electric lights from behind and were not open to any exterior of the ship. Category:A-Deck locations